Sonic and Amy's Whiskey Lullabies
by DuoTheHedgehog
Summary: Amy kicks Sonic out and he makes a decision that changes everyone's lives, based off the song by Brad Paisley


Notes: Okay this is my second attempt at a fanfic since a crappy Gundam Wing fic I co-wrote back in 2000/2001, and my first songfic that I got an idea for while listening to the Radio today. The song is "Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley" and is copyright him. Sonic and co. are copyright Sonic Team so I don't claim ownership of either; I'm just using them for this fic of mine. And now, on with the fanfic!  
  
===========================================================

Sonic and Amy's Whiskey Lullabies by Duo The Hedgehog ===========================================================  
  
It all began on a peaceful summer night in station Square, inside the quiet apartment where Sonic and Amy lived. The peaceful silence was soon to be broken by a torrent of anger.  
  
"I DON'T CARE HOW SORRY YOU ARE SONIC!" Amy Rose screamed at the blue hedgehog standing in front of her.  
  
"I don't know what came over me Amy; I just lost control of myself! I didn't mean to hit you..." Sonic The Hedgehog who had saved the planet hundreds of times and never lost in a fight against Eggman was losing to his girlfriend of two years in yet another late night argument.  
  
"You've been such an asshole these past few weeks, Sonic. I'm sick and tired of it! I want you out of my house, TONIGHT!" Amy shouted to her current boyfriend and crush of nearly her entire life.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want then I'm gone!" Sonic retorted. With a twist of his heel he was gone, slamming the door behind him.  
  
_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_  
  
Once he left, Sonic went to the only place he knew he could always go when he needed a place to stay: Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.  
  
"Hey Sonic. What're you doing here at this hour of the night?" Tails asked when he answered the door.  
  
"Amy kicked me out. Can I crash with you until she cools off?" Sonic asked his two-tailed friend.  
  
"Sure thing, just don't trip over all the parts lying around." The young fox replied.  
  
"Thanks pal." Sonic said as he entered the workshop and went over to the couch to sleep.  
  
A few days later Sonic returned to Amy's house to see if she had cooled off. He was greeted by a lamp being thrown at him and a Piko Piko hammer to the skull.  
  
"It's over Sonic! I never want to see your face again!" Amy shouted to the injured Sonic.  
  
Sonic slowly stood up, supporting himself against the wall.  
  
"Amy, I just want to apologize! Can't I have a second chance?" Sonic asked, still slightly dazed from the hammer.  
  
"You've had your share of second chances Sonic! You've changed too much, you're not the same hedgehog I fell in love with all those years ago." Replied an enraged Amy.  
  
"Fine, if you really hate me that much I guess I'll leave." Sonic said. Amy slammed the door behind Sonic as he left the house for the last time. For once the famous supersonic hedgehog couldn't bring himself to run, his depression was too strong. As if someone were laughing at the hedgehog's misery and wanted to add to the irony, a black cloud began to loom over the city. Sonic no longer cared though, lighting could strike him down that very moment and he wouldn't care. That didn't happen though, and he just continued to drag his feet back to Tails' workshop.  
  
_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
_  
Sonic's mood didn't improve over the weeks. Not even frequent visits from his best friends could cheer him up. All he did was sit on the couch in the workshop, watching TV all day and night, even when the station went off the air and all that was on was the static snow. All the while nursing a bottle of whiskey, hoping the alcohol would ease his pain.  
  
_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night  
_  
No matter how much Sonic drank, his pain just got worse, nothing could make him forget the girl he loved... the girl who broke his heart. Then one fateful night, he made his ultimate decision.  
  
"If she's really that miserable with me around, I'll just make her happy and leave this world..." Sonic then staggered up and stumbled over to a desk and wrote a small note, then pulled a gun out from a drawer [AN: Why Tails keeps a gun around a depressed drunken and now suicidal hedgehog, the world may never know] Then went back to the couch, and finished off his whiskey, dropping the bottle onto the floor. Then, he clicked the safety off the gun, and held it up to his head, he closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you Amy..." Was the last thing that went through his mind before he pulled the trigger and slumped down onto the couch, dead.  
  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_  
  
Everyone was in attendance at Sonic's funeral, his death had brought tears to everyone's eyes. Even Eggman was sobbing like a child, for even though he rarely admit it, he respected his lifelong rival and never expected he'd outlive Sonic. Amy held a solemn expression the whole time, a pang of guilt ringing louder within her with each passing moment of the funeral. When she got back to her house, she quietly closed the door behind her, then slid down onto the floor and broke down crying.  
  
Over the next few weeks people began to talk about Sonic's suicide, forming theories and ideas as to what caused it. Of course, most of them revolved around his relationship with Amy, which made the young pink hedgehog feel even worse about her.  
  
"I'm the worst person in the world." She cried to herself each night. "Everybody's right, I'm the reason he killed himself. I should have accepted his apology." Each night she'd continue to place the blame on her, and cry herself to sleep.  
  
_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_  
  
Over the years, Amy turned to whiskey to ease her pain, she'd start drinking mouthwash during her breaks at work to cover up the fact she'd been drinking on the job. Eventually she began to feel a little better, but she never could forget her old boyfriend and the happiness they shared together until that summer.  
  
_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night_  
  
Then on the third anniversary of Sonic's death, Amy made her own decision.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic. You thought I hated you. I never hated you, I just needed to cool off." She sobbed to herself while alone in her apartment. "I want to be with you, I want to tell you how sorry I am!" Amy cried, clinging to a picture of Sonic. After finishing off her last bottle of Whiskey, Amy picked up the gun she bought earlier that day, raised the barrel to her head and pulled the trigger. She slumped over into her bed, her last thoughts being that she'd finally be able to say she was sorry to the hedgehog she loved so dear.  
  
_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_  
  
"Amy?" Tails knocked on her door again the next day, She hadn't answered her phone when he called to see if she wanted to hang out with the rest of the gang. Concerned for her safety, Tails called Knuckles and Rouge and met them at her house but there was no reply when they repeatedly knocked on her door either.  
  
"Let me take care of this." Knuckles said. With a mighty punch, the door flew off its hinges and the trio stepped inside, searching for Amy. When they reached her room they finally found her body laying face-first in a pillow, a gun and a bottle of whiskey on the ground and a picture of Sonic in her hand.  
  
_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_  
  
Amy's grave was made next to Sonic's and everyone there though sad, were able to take comfort in the fact that at least the two could be together again and stay happy in the afterlife.  
  
The End.  
  
===========================================================  
  
So what did you all think of it? Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me now? I've got to admit, I'm not much of a fan of depressing stories like this but I really liked this song and after getting an idea to do a SonAmy type fic based on it, I couldn't resist. This actually turned out being longer than I planned it to be too but I think it came out pretty good. Feel free to review it.


End file.
